1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method of manufacturing a photo-mask and a thin-film transistor substrate, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a photo-mask applied to a large-size thin-film transistor substrate and a large-size thin-film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the trend is toward larger size liquid crystal display panels, the manufacturing process of thin-film transistor substrates becomes more difficult accordingly. Generally speaking, a thin-film transistor substrate is manufactured by several lithography and etching processes. The pattern of a photo-mask is transformed to a photoresist layer of the substrate through several exposure processes for forming a patterned photoresist layer. Then, the patterned photoresist layer is used as a mask to etch the thin film on the substrate for forming the pattern of all kinds of devices.
As the size of the thin film transistor substrate increases, the photo-mask becomes larger as well. However, it is difficult to manufacture large-size photo-masks. Also, the manufacturing cost thereof increases dramatically as the size of the photo-mask increases. Therefore, it is very important to manufacture a photo-mask and a thin-film transistor substrate which meet the requirement of the manufacturing process of the large size thin-film transistor substrate.